Talk:Harbinger of Nightfall
Wrong picture That isn't the Harbinger of Nightfall... It's a Margonite boss. I would correct it but I haven't got the right screenshot. :This used to have the correct picture. Possibly an act of vandalism. Unfortunately, all old versions of the page now show the wrong picture as well. A new screenshot will be needed. - Quizer 11:58, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::There has never been another image uploaded with that file name and this article has never used another image. It's either had no image or this image. --Fyren 17:18, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Defeating The Harbringer of Nightfall I use skills such as Spoil Victor, Empathy and Backfire to counter all of its attacks. Also remember that you need to use the purified water repeatedly on it, unlike the other harbringers. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 207.81.252.103 ( ) }. :The harbringers are not difficult to take down. Once alone, it's easy to draw the harbringer's aggro, and just wack away. Besides, Backfire is 100% useless against these. --8765 00:06, 5 June 2007 (CDT) Poison and other degen effects If a harbringer is not bieng affected by a vail, is it still possible to degenerate his health (ie: Poison, bleeding, Conjure skills) :Conjures aren't degen. (T/ ) 23:47, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::Conjure Phantasm, and Conjure Nightmare is degen.--Gigathrash 23:49, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::Nobody refers to those skills as "Conjures". That term has always meant Conjure Frost / Conjure Flame / Conjure Lightning. (T/ ) 23:50, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Their health does not move until affected by a vial. Life steal works IIRC, but degen is blocked by their innate ability to withstand damage until affected by the vial of holy water. --Kale Ironfist 23:59, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Lifesteal doesn't work quite as you would expect (see Talk:Harbinger of Twilight. As to Degen from Conditions, I can confirm that they have no effect, since I was attempting to use a Trapper team in Nundu Bay once...damn Harbinger steps on my 20+ Traps and takes no damage :( (T/ ) 00:01, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Nundu Bay I just completed this mission for the Protector title, and I am sure he was an axe warrior with Disrupting Chop and Executioner's Strike. And I'm also certain I'm not confusing them with the Harbingers of Twilight, before someone can ask :P. --Shadowcrest 19:43, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :tested he also uses dismember. The Madgod 18:59, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Lion's Comfort? I noticed the Harbinger in the Jennur's Horde mission using Lion's Comfort. His health would go up, then immediately go back down to where it was.Firelink 18:59, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :It's because his health is set to be a certain amount according to how many Light's you've nuked him with, and so if he is healed or damaged (stolen life maybe) it will change his health to what it should be automatically --Gimmethegepgun 16:50, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yea, something like Unholy Feast could still damage him, untargeted AoE health-loss Viruzzz 17:10, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I was aware of the damage part. I was just unaware he used the skill Lion's Comfort, so I took note of it.Firelink 18:59, 24 March 2008 (UTC)